


Fair Enough

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這一篇是正劇的AU。<br/>有一篇未完成的故事，是關於威廉在任務中受到嚴重創傷，探病的費爾席克卻被西恩處處阻撓。本篇故事以此為基礎，將西恩的阻撓程度放大，並讓西恩出手重創了費爾席克。<br/>那之後，威廉與西恩起了非常大的衝突。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Enough

　　短期任務向來是不準備乾糧以外的物資的。

　　穀類倉儲的庫房裡因此什麼都沒有；冷然的一抹月光穿透作為通風孔道的矮窗，繞過木柵在地上映出斜橫的影子。

　　名人之屋的教學任務已告一段落，營區的各部門都在整隊收編。如果有什麼地方是絕對不會有人經過、而不至於被干擾，那麼肯定就是這裡。

　　威廉明沉著氣，繞過廣場夜半巡邏的隊伍，左手握著自己的羅嘉立歐，從禱鍊的墜體部分不斷散發治癒法術的能量。

　　由於主人的用力，禱鍊將威廉的手掌印出紅痕。但或許是大傷復癒，遲鈍的感官讓威廉無法如同之前敏捷的控制身體，如果握得不夠緊羅嘉立歐就會鬆脫，握得太過，他又感覺肌肉無力。血液的流速很慢，握拳的指頭微微發麻，四月的晚間讓他倍覺寒意。

　　等待夜巡的斥候離開倉儲附近，威廉焦慮地乘月色閃將入木門。身上的毒素未解，一點激烈的動作都讓他疼痛不耐，他大概可以猜出為什麼負傷在床時醫護官不處理中毒現象，所以醒來以後他甚至懶得針對此提出疑問。

　　迎面是撲鼻的穀類的香氣，靴子踩著的地面，木板縫隙之間殘留著去年冬天稻穀的芬芳。除此之外還有淡淡的琥珀麝香，以及幾乎一閃即逝的銀雪松的味道。那氣息揮發已久，淡得難以捕捉，但威廉分辨了，他知道這味道屬於自己，是費爾席克買來送他，最令兩人鍾意的香水的氣息。

　　威廉走近，靴子踩過木頭地板壓出一點軋響。越過空無一物的儲物工具架，那香味更清楚了些。然後威廉看見散放乾草的矮檯上側躺著昏睡的人影，手中抓著因斯芬克斯的襲擊而被徹底撕裂的大衣，那便是香氣的來源。

　　「該死的……」

　　威廉明衝過去，身子一低懊惱地張臂抱住對方。克魯克斯家的斥候未有所察，仍沉陷在自己的昏眠裡。他看起來其實是完好的，至少身上沒有傷痕，也不似威廉帶著濃郁的血味。但威廉幾乎無須診斷，就能斷言他受到莫大傷害。

　　是西恩‧銀嶽的氣息。念波形成的氣場從費爾席克體內散發，不斷消耗費爾席克的生命力。這麼多年工作經歷，威廉足以辨識所有咒師的咒語，尤其立普圖衛的那一位更是他所接觸最熟悉的佼佼者。咒師的法術雖然不好解讀，也不好掌握，威廉過去曾讓首席因為信賴，毫無保留地教導他辨別首席獨特力量的方法。這般經驗使得此時的威廉能夠本能地，明白究竟是誰傷了他最在乎的情人。

　　格禮浮的斥候咬牙切齒地環著費爾席克，憤怒又疼惜的運起治癒法術。費爾席克過重的傷勢使得身體自然流洩補師的力量，好去修復體內遭念力破壞的組織器官。但這般流瀉速度並不尋常，如果不加以控制很快就會力竭；威廉明利用羅嘉立歐發動魔法，拼命聚集能量提高治療費爾席克的速度。

　　安靜睡著的黑髮情人臉側一旁，劉海垂在額前，模樣就像平常睡在威廉枕邊那般安適舒服。只是呼吸的聲音因傷重而並不順暢，體溫也低得彷彿呼應四月深夜的涼意。感覺到威廉覆蓋在自己身上的力量，費爾席克手指的肌肉收縮，將手中大衣握得更緊，那一秒，他就像做了噩夢，忽然發汗而睜開雙眼，驚懼地瞪著眼前。

　　威廉意外的望著情人，沒有想過他被逼得如此淺眠。從費爾席克碧藍色的眼底可以看出躁慮，意識到這一點，威廉因心疼而臉色一沉，卻又當機立斷掃開這般表情，故作輕鬆擺上笑臉。

　　「嗨嗨，我來啦，你睡得還好嗎？」

　　邊說的同時還邊撒嬌地伏低身體，湊在費爾席克鎖骨旁邊嗅嗅聞聞，聲音一如以往，寧靜中總是期待甜頭，所以故意示弱以討得費爾席克的一點寵溺。然後不著痕跡地抽走費爾席克手握的風衣，偷偷丟到看不見的角落，才整個人像平常哄著賴床的情人那樣，上半身欺近又不真的壓著，和他額碰額的四目相望。

　　費爾席克眨著眼，一臉不明所以地瞪著他，好半晌都還無法有所反應。直到剛醒的思緒通達了些，認出眼前的灰髮斥候，他身體一個用力，想要起身，卻被威廉溫柔地抱著不動。

　　「威……威廉明……」

　　費爾席克發動治癒術，又焦慮又著急地一股腦把魔法往威廉身上注入。那個躺在床上，失去意識，全身傷痕累累的威廉明，傷重的畫面一湧入腦海，他便力竭地壓抑想哭的衝動，不斷凝聚魔力想要有所作為。

　　奇怪的是他的力量一而再、再而三的渙散，無法像平常那般穩定輸出。他起了疑，才反應過來自己竟是躺著的人。亂無章法的記憶中出現西恩‧銀嶽的面孔，他感到一陣反胃，手指緊扯威廉的衣服將他抓在身邊。費爾席克心悸的施著力，指節發紅，但又不肯放開，只要一放就會毫無抵抗餘地的讓威廉被搶走。但，威廉不是受傷了嗎？

　　威廉明心情複雜的握住費爾席克的手，握到費爾席克發疼，才因感覺到相貼而抬頭凝視自己。威廉明斂下眼，帶著若無其事的笑容，讓羅嘉立歐冰冷的水晶觸碰費爾席克指尖，費爾席克一驚，伸掌抓住，然後不願鬆手。

　　「威廉……你為什麼沒事，你不是受傷了嗎？」

　　這句話剛被吐出，威廉先安了一半的心。因為體力太過衰弱才無法判別威廉現在的身體狀況，只要他能撐過表面，應該是可以騙過費爾席克。

　　「你在說什麼傻話，作夢發昏啦，我哪有受傷。」

　　「但你──」

　　「你才是需要被照顧的那個人，哪有人像你這麼笨，不小心都把自己弄疼？」

　　「不對，你明明──」

　　「噓，小聲點，天還沒亮，你可以再睡一下。」威廉覆蓋費爾席克握羅嘉立歐的手，另一掌梳理他因冷汗而服貼額側的劉海：「乖乖睡，這附近有個地方日出很美，晚一點我叫你起床，一起去等日出，好不好？」

　　費爾席克卻滿腦子都是威廉受傷的事情，不理會威廉的安撫一直想要起身。威廉乾脆將他抱著，讓他輕靠在懷，一邊施放神聖光芒，一邊和顏悅色的哄。

　　「下星期不是說好帶小花去巨人島度假？你不趁現在好好休息，害小花錯過假期該怎麼辦？薇若說立普圖衛新開了甜點坊，布丁很好吃，但我想跟你兩個人去就好；北黎的軍刀差不多要換一把了，我們趁機到哪裡約會幫她選禮物吧？」

　　「可是你……」

　　「有這麼多事情想做，你現在一定得睡，Feel，難道你不想陪我到處走走？」

　　費爾席克滿臉疑惑的注視著他，努力想釐清狀況。威廉不打算給他太仔細的機會深究前因後果，便在他頰邊輕輕點吻。

　　「你覺得什麼軍刀適合北黎？寶石系列好看是好看，太多鑲嵌會不會很容易被北黎弄壞？」

　　費爾席克心不在焉地聽威廉的說法，拉著威廉的手想從他身上找到什麼。

　　「嗯嗯嗯，會弄壞……但你的傷呢？」

　　「傷？」威廉語氣頓了頓：「什麼傷？」

　　「斯芬克斯，你躺在床上，全身都……」

　　威廉凝睇著不斷想從他身上找出傷痕的費爾席克，可以看出費爾席克對於完好無缺的狀態反而抱持著巨大的恐慌。他忍著心裡的某種感覺，裝出坦蕩的樣子，雙臂張開像是擁抱前的預備姿勢：「我沒事啊，我什麼時候有事了？」

　　「你明明──」

　　「我真的沒事，你做惡夢了。過來我抱一下？」

　　「你……我的大衣……還有你寫的信……」

　　「你一定是做惡夢了，Feel。」

　　「那你的信呢！」

　　費爾席克抬頭，手指抓住威廉的腕處，著著急急想要確認事情真偽。接觸到慌得一塌糊塗的視線，威廉一個緊張，一時居然無法開口。

　　「我的信啊……」

　　醒來以後的確在桌上瞥過。當時威廉明想也不想，觸電似的把血跡斑駁的情書丟到煤油燈裡燃燼。冷靜下來之後，質問起名人之屋如何處理對外資訊，才會意外扯出費爾席克不僅來到營區、還因首席咒師的脅迫，不只一次被趕離他所昏迷的房間。

　　威廉明大發雷霆，不只是對西恩，更對自己的莽撞和大意。他知道費爾席克已經看見那封信、已經看見那件慘烈的大衣、更糟的是也已經看見渾身是傷躺在床上毫無意識的自己。

　　他心疼的抱著費爾席克，將他按在胸前，就是因為這樣才不願意讓他繼續不安下去。

　　「你真的做惡夢了……」

　　「或者把大衣拿來給我！我要親眼看到！」

　　「那我去拿的時候，你會乖乖睡覺嗎？」

　　「我要先看到！」

　　威廉明加深擁抱的力道，知道自己的呼吸開始得依靠更用力的吸吐。他得快一點。

　　「不要，你不睡我就不拿。」

　　「你果然受傷……」費爾席克在懷抱裡掙扎，想要掙脫威廉好檢查灰髮斥候。

　　「嘿，你真的很皮。」

　　「我沒有，讓我好好看看你！」

　　「我不是說了沒事？否則你感覺一下，你會知道我沒有事的。」

　　費爾席克被他牢實箍著，動彈不得，只得依言發動微弱的法術探查威廉的全身狀況，但以他遭西恩重傷的體力，他找不出不對勁的地方。

　　「我沒說錯吧？」

　　「那我的大衣呢？拿來給我！」

　　「不要現在。」

　　「明，我跟你說真的！」

　　費爾席克被逼得有點想哭。關於威廉傷痕累累的記憶印在他腦海，揮之不去，他完全沒想過那是假的。威廉這個騙子，有太多前科，他不想再被威廉故作輕鬆的蒙騙，但他以法術檢查威廉身體，的確沒事，但，但又……

　　「Feel，我要去拿就要離開你……可是我不想離開，而且你不睡覺，一點也不乖。」

　　「可是你──」

　　「只要你乖乖睡，我就去拿，好不好？」

　　「我不要！」

　　「Feel，你一定知道我最最喜歡誰？」

　　「別扯開話題！」

　　「是你喔，只有你。」

　　威廉明說完這句話，舌頭堵住費爾席克剛想抗議的嘴，以接吻討饒地對費爾席克撒嬌，並暗地裡調整逐漸加重的呼吸，假裝是長吻後的一點微亂：「Feel，Let no fair be kept in mind，but the fair of Felzic。」

　　「這跟那到底有什麼關係！」

　　「有啊，要我現在去拿很殘忍，我這麼喜歡你，在你睡著之前我都不想離開。」

　　「……那我睡起來就要看到！」

　　「好呀，一定。」這句話總算讓威廉放了心，揉著費爾席克的黑髮：「但你要先睡。你要睡著，我才捨得離開。」

　　「你說的……」

　　「我一定一定答應你。」威廉明又低頭親吻，壓著自己的喘息，在費爾席克完全熟睡之前小心翼翼顧慮不尋常的呼吸聲。他肯定的握住費爾席克的手，讓費爾席克枕著懷，頭側在胸前尋找入眠位子。黑髮斥候接受哄騙後睡得很快，威廉知道他其實很累很累。

　　一等費爾席克沉入夢鄉，威廉維持擁抱，以羅嘉立歐施展回復法術。這法術同時作用在情人與自己身上，修補費爾席克遭受傷害的身體的同時，也在穩固威廉體內漸劇反覆的毒素。冷汗細密地沁出皮膚表面，讓威廉倍感夜間低溫的寒氣，但懷中熟睡的黑髮情人所給予的體溫，讓他覺得當下即使再難受也甘之如飴。

　　如此重複數次，威廉明白費爾席克的傷勢某種程度上已經穩定，冒著冷汗的自己也溫暖許多，他才暫時擱下這件事，從隨手披著的外套口袋取出一紙空白捲軸。

　　他右手依然抱著費爾席克，好讓費爾席克能夠倚靠，用左手有所限制的挪位攤開捲軸，並且取出書寫魔法紙張時專用的碳粉筆。

　　一邊在紙上沙沙沙的寫入某種現在並不通行的文字，威廉一邊小幅度地施放神聖光芒讓自己和費爾席克都好過些。有了法術的幫助，費爾席克的呼吸勻稱許多，聽在威廉耳裡也讓他踏實，本來慌忙倉促的情緒逐漸平穩。

　　因為是被西恩刻意報復般以傷重為由軟禁在休養的房間，威廉明無法接觸外界，傳送捲軸等等能夠移動的魔法用品自然也都被沒收。他好不容易才潛進行政區偷了一捲空白捲軸，雖然得從第一個字母開始撰寫咒語，有總比沒有好。

　　回想出事以來的這些日子，儘管昏迷後的部分得藉米赫伊爾的告知拼湊，至少有幾件事情威廉能客觀明白的確發生：費爾席克目睹到傷勢過重的自己，三番兩次想要留下卻被西恩下令趕出去，甚至遭到西恩的攻擊。

　　他敏捷的加緊書寫速度，確保語法正確並兼顧效率。

　　威廉將枕在胸前的費爾席克抱得更靠近臉部，好讓自己清楚諦聽費爾席克的呼吸。只有情人熟睡的幾不可聞的吸吐，足夠讓他狶勇躁進的情緒稍微平復。他的願望是，下一次費爾席克睜開眼睛，能平安躺在克魯克斯的床上，然後他能親吻費爾席克，帶著早晨陽光梳洗過有些慵懶的笑容對情人說：醒了，惡夢結束，沒事了。

　　

　　一直保持闃靜的倉房隱約傳來穀粒被壓碾過的音量，威廉抬起頭，停下手邊動作，被迫地注意到月光不及之處站立著一名白衣男人。那男人離門口很近，雖然入屋，就只是走到足以辨認威廉與費爾席克的距離，帶著某種埋怨的情緒滿不諒解地瞪著他們。他的表情意外冷然，雖然並非刻意掩藏自己，天生的驕傲使然，讓他不願意接受眼前如此顯著的敗陣。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　其實威廉無需抬頭，光是探察來者濃墨般勻稱濃烈的魔力就能知道他的身分，事實上從被軟禁的房間溜走後，威廉也猜到對方會來，只是威廉以為能在那之前搶先帶走費爾席克，他以為對方不至於發現他們發現得這麼快。

　　「帶他離開。」

　　威廉以尖銳的敵意回應對方的問句，然後彷彿無視對方存在般繼續手上動作。但如果看得仔細，就能辨識一些枝微末節的改變，諸如威廉抱著費爾席克的手臂更用力，並更戒慎的將費爾席克摟在懷裡。

　　「……你想離開到哪裡去。」

　　「回家。」

　　聽到這般答案，黑曜石色，並不晶透，卻很冷硬的眼神低斂著：「所以才著手書寫傳送咒語？」

　　「不然呢，我想不到其他能越過你的干涉離開營區的方法。」

　　「我可不知道你連傳送咒語都有研究。」

　　「十五歲以前我跟你一樣是貴族，西恩，當然有錢聘請教導古魔法文字的家庭教師。」

　　「威廉，你的傷根本沒好，你體內的毒素未解。」西恩‧銀嶽略過威廉話語裡的衝突，點出另一件事，語氣放軟尋求威廉的合作：「你的臉色很糟，跟我妥協一次，先回營區讓其他斥候幫忙，我承諾一切程序由你指揮，我不干涉，不做手腳。」

　　「總算願意承認？早幾天不是打死不談這件事嗎。」

　　在施打入身體的藥劑裡添加促進中樞神經與斯芬克司毒素結合的媒介，並控制劑量的施以麻醉藥，保持在不阻礙威廉的物理性創傷癒合，卻能使其陷於意識不清的程度。如果是正常療程，威廉早該醒了，直至一些平時跟威廉交好的斥候憑著米赫伊爾的命令，膽敢一天一天改變藥量，才悄悄讓威廉好轉，恢復知覺的他又花了數日勉強對抗已有輕微麻藥上癮的症狀。

　　「我向你道歉，但我不是想傷害你。」

　　「你的目的我大概猜得到，你不希望我知道費爾席克在營區裡，故意限制我的行動？但我也不只一次清楚告知，傷害費爾席克等同於傷害我，或者更甚。」

　　咒師是所有法術系職業裡最神秘的一種，以精神力為基礎所引發的法術波動有別於治癒或元素能量，並非直截了當將特性展現在可以感覺到的部分。換句話說，不如斥候能藉由不同能量感覺出施法者的身分，並不是每個人都摻得透咒師的魔法軌跡。但西恩‧銀嶽一直都很信賴威廉明，威廉過去曾經十分貼近西恩的分析他的魔法，導致一看到費爾席克身上的傷，就能斷言是誰出手傷了黑髮斥候。他謹慎的戒護著費爾席克，眼瞼一斂，睫毛輕垂著，擁抱費爾席克的右臂用了點力，又抬起頭。

　　直到今天之前雖然明白西恩對自己的感覺，以及對費爾席克的敵意，威廉明並不因此憎恨西恩。只要西恩不踰矩，他很願意交上這個朋友，甚至友情層面願意百分之百誠意，過去也的確如此。

　　「……好幾年前你說最好讓我知道你的魔法波動，要到能夠一眼辨認的程度，你說這樣出任務的時候，不管對我或你都更安全；你當初的理由到底有幾分誠懇？」

　　「我騙你這個做什麼。」

　　「照理說，只要有一名斥候知情就好，為什麼選擇我。」

　　「我選擇你，當然是因為信賴你。對咒師來說被人看穿法術是很危險的一件事，你明明知道卻挖苦我嗎，威廉。」

　　「所以你從前信任我，讓我讀懂你的力量，為的都是今天瓦解我對你的信賴？」

　　威廉的眼神轉銳利，滿不諒解的望入西恩眼底。西恩的確有一秒鐘閃過罪惡感，只是這抹情緒很快又被壓下。

　　「我第一眼，就曉得是你出的手。不要說法術的痕跡了，Photon Splash，你最擅長的一招，而且就如你的習慣總會改變法術最後的重力場。或者你要很愚蠢的提出辯解？」

　　那之後是一段不短的寧靜，雙方都沒有再開口。事實上西恩‧銀嶽並不習慣被用這種質疑的眼神對待，更何況是期望得到解釋又其實不怎麼關心的沉默態度。但由於以著此般視線凝視著他的，是格禮浮家的斥候，西恩再一次明白自己感情上的挫折。

　　「……你要走就走吧，但克魯克斯的斥候得留下。」

　　「什麼意思。」

　　「敢對首席刀刃相向就要有入獄的準備。你走可以，但我不打算包庇他。」

　　「包庇？禁止他見我還能說得理直氣壯，你憑什麼把他趕出我休養的房間。」

　　「這裡可是我的地盤，他又不是名人之屋的人。」

　　「但他是我的戀人！我重傷他本來就有權利探望，你限制他的權利，還攻擊他，然後說得一副公事公辦的狗屁模樣，混帳！」

　　「不要說那個詞，他不是你法定婚姻對象，我很清楚傷患探病條例，男女朋友不在允許範圍之內。」

　　「他媽的！」這句話似乎惹惱威廉，灰髮的斥候臉色一變：「西恩──你在鑽我用詞的漏洞、恥笑我的痛處？我無法給費爾席克法律上的伴侶保障，而你抓著這一點攻擊我？」

　　「我沒有攻擊你，我說的是事實，法律保障的是你的婚姻伴侶，或者你的血親，據我所知絕對不包括你的同性情人。」

　　「你竟敢跟我講這句話──今天法律不保護他，不代表我會放任官僚欺負他！」

　　「官僚？你到底在那種貨色身上傾注多少精力。」

　　「他不是『那種貨色』！」

　　「就算他是林頓之子，也無法改變他攻擊首席咒師的事實。王子犯法與庶民同罪。」

　　「是嗎，對你動手是個很棒的找碴藉口，那麼如果由我？」

　　灰髮斥候離開情人身邊、左手反式拔出藏於腰後的匕首、準確揮向十步之外首席咒師脆弱的頸項。他的攻擊一次到位，毫無累贅行動，有如運動選手兼顧表演的優美性，但由於富含殺氣而更具真實感。

　　因為襲擊來得太快，反而使西恩本能的化解危機，以他為中心渾厚的念波向外推擠，震開敵手，牽連身邊的儲藏架也傾倒數座，巨響轟隆。立普圖衛的首席咒師回過神來，感覺自己的脖子晃過淡淡涼意：威廉攻擊他，而且是意欲置他於死地的狠度，若非實力差距過大威廉不太可能失手。

　　「現在對首席名人動手的斥候又多了一位，橫豎札肯監獄還挺寬敞。」

　　「你不要胡扯！」

　　西恩這才明白威廉的用意，臉色一下子刷白，畢竟威廉動手的同時毫不掩藏行動目的，倉庫的聲響輕易在幾秒後引來巡邏隊伍的關切。

　　原本，傷重的斥候從休養的病房裡消失，已讓首席咒師氣憤的下令全營搜尋，外頭活動的人自是不少，更不用說感覺到首席咒師的法力，而急忙聚集的銀嶽手下精英。

　　「威廉！你們……」

　　第一個進來的是米赫伊爾，但停在門邊就已怔愣，茫然瞪著眼前的景像。毫無防範而遭西恩的念波震退數步，威廉腹部沁出一片暗紅，迅速染濕下半身。灰髮斥候的靴底浮現微弱的治癒法陣，不斷閃爍旋轉，表示由於法陣結構被破壞，所構成的魔法很快就要失效。

　　「你的傷……」

　　見到該法陣圖騰，西恩恍然，斯芬克斯所給予的物理性創傷極深，儘管外表癒合也不代表內裡無礙，他從剛才就一直對威廉看似痊癒的態度感到不對勁，原來威廉利用戰時才被允許使用的強制治癒術，能夠讓法術作用的對象以接近健康的體力活動一段時間，代價當然是法術失效後的雙倍償還。

　　可惜這些都不是最讓人驚異的，會使米赫伊爾止步不前，乃是由於威廉手上握著匕首、以及明顯攻擊了西恩的狀態。

　　「格禮浮的斥候，放下武器！」

　　西恩身邊一名次席開了口，語氣嚴厲，杖子也舉起來。威廉完全沒有讓步的意思，倒是將虛弱的法力傳至腳底，杯水車薪企圖多維持強制治癒術幾分鐘。

　　「退下。」西恩卻在此時吼住他們，除了米赫伊爾，其他人都頗意外。

　　「首席大人──」

　　「全部出去，誰敢對他動手！」西恩斥喝，臉色狼狽，轉頭怒瞪威廉責備他的行動，又顧慮威廉腳底的魔法陣而情緒焦躁，他將法力注向該處，以期以外力支撐強制治癒術的能量，但咒師與斥候的魔法鍵結稍有不同，他的力量的入侵改變威廉的法力波動，好比威廉的氣息中增添了不屬於他的味道，這讓本已被哄睡卻極度敏感的另一位斥候瞬間驚醒。

　　聽到動靜，威廉和其他人都察覺了，但由於威廉所盯梢的首席咒師隨時可能做出不友善舉動，威廉並沒有移開他的視線。

　　「威廉！」

　　對於好不容易被哄睡、卻又猝醒的黑髮斥候而言，甫睜開眼竟是獨自一人，他的手向前空抓，身旁的傳送卷軸掉到地上，然後費爾席克沁出冷汗，發現西恩就在眼前，比他更靠近威廉，身邊還有數名手下。而威廉身下的魔法陣，那是怎麼回事？為什麼威廉身上包含西恩的力量？

　　「費爾席克，待在那不要動。」威廉維持預備的防守姿態，但沒有對情人回頭：「身上還痛嗎？」

　　費爾席克亂糟糟的覷著眼前情勢：威廉拿刀，地上是一大灘血，以正常情況來說流出那般血量，沒有人還能挺立著。他想起這幾天發生的事情，從滿是血跡的情書到重傷的情人，到盛怒的自己，以及首席咒師敵意的阻撓，威廉被從他身邊搶走。

　　但睡著前威廉怎麼和他說的？威廉騙他這是噩夢。

　　「你這個騙子，你的傷到底多重？威廉……」

　　「我在問你，身上還痛嗎？」

　　費爾席克臉色一沉，對於威廉明顯避過重點的態度感到憤怒，卻因不願在西恩面前露出破綻而收緊拳頭，強壓怒火。

　　「不痛！」

　　他身體向前、企圖起身，只不過雙腳才剛接觸地面，一股劇痛竟沿著腿部爬升，密集地壓向胸腔，他喘不過氣，跌向地面。

　　威廉聽到很低的呻吟和跌地聲，這突如其來的發展讓他回頭關切情人，卻無法移動僅靠法陣強撐的身體。費爾席克身上散發出某種黑氣，症狀太明顯，以至於馬上能分辨狀況，威廉瞳孔迅速的放大。

　　「你對費爾席克做了什麼？」

　　「像蟲子一樣的爬不是很適合他嗎，我只是對他的痛覺下達暗示。」

　　威廉氣炸了，而本來保持伏低姿態好減緩苦楚的費爾席克聽到這句話，怒得氣血爆湧渾身顫抖，他強忍胸腔的劇痛，撐起上半身，咬緊牙根，左手抓到木板間遺落的鐵條，刺在自己大腿上。

　　「Feel！」

　　「……要我在地上爬，再等一百年吧。」

　　這是消緩暗示最立竿見影的方法，儘管名人咒師的暗示並沒有那麼好解除，胸腔的疼痛的確有所舒緩，倒還不足以讓他行動無礙。對於此番做法，西恩冷眼相看，不予回應。費爾席克拔出鐵條，扶著倉架站起來。淌血的傷處迅速流過治癒魔法，但意不在此的治癒師並不專心於傷口的痊癒。

　　「Feel，能不能撿起我寫好的傳送卷軸？」

　　針對威廉的問句，費爾席克伸長手，以最維護尊嚴的姿勢拿起威廉所說的卷軸，如果攤開馬上就能使用，但他當然不打算一個人離開。

　　「……其他人都出去。」西恩再度開口，下驅逐令，身邊的手下錯亂的不知是否應該聽從，這令西恩耐心頓失，現場的壓力高了一倍。

　　「要我說第三次嗎？」

　　明顯感覺出首席咒師的殺意，身邊的人才在米赫伊爾允許下，依序退出穀物倉儲。

　　威廉完全明白，西恩趨走其他人為的是控制損害，他不要其他人繼續在場目睹，以能證實威廉對首席的攻擊行動，或者接下來任何桀傲不馴而能被認為以下犯上的舉措。但威廉根本不會感激西恩。

　　「我直接把話明白說給你聽，西恩。你膽敢攻擊費爾席克，已經大大超出我的容忍極限，不要再奢望彼此以朋友的身分相處，我也不跟你來別套，我要退出名人之屋。」

　　「你根本不知道這番話代表的後果是什麼。」

　　「我怎麼會不知道，是你把我想得太軟弱。你認為即使要與所有政府組織作對，我也沒有勇氣保護需要保護的人？」

　　這問句讓西恩的強勢頓停，起了不好的預感。早就習慣利用雄厚政經資源處事的首席咒師省悟他的疏忽──威廉的反問正點醒他：格禮浮家的灰髮斥候，從來都沒有接受這社會強加的限制的美德。他所看上的男人一直都是反骨而厭惡束縛的。

　　「就算整個新大陸的法律都和費爾席克作對，我也不會容忍任何傷害他的行為。如果我待在你的組織裡，給你絕佳的藉口利用法律漏洞剝奪費爾席克的權利，那我退出，不玩了。」

　　「我並不是……」

　　「話是你說的：沒有婚姻保障，他就無法聲稱是我的伴侶？」

　　費爾席克驀地望向威廉。聽到這句話，他明白已經被威廉知道、自從威廉重傷演變成現在的僵局的肇因。這件事情之於威廉的嚴重性或許比什麼都更甚，而費爾席克不希望如此。

　　西恩也完全理解這才是威廉的地雷。他吞了口口水，墊墊手上的籌碼，如果在這裡讓步就只有全盤皆輸，即使是陷阱也只能暫且繼續。

　　「……先不論別的，威廉你不可能隨意退出名人之屋，有合約在先，你會因違反合約受到公會制裁和詛咒。」

　　「我知道。那麼就不要違反合約，由你來解除。如果你不願意照做也無所謂，我並不是那麼介意公會的懲罰。」

　　「威廉明……」

　　「你明白自己之於我的價值了嗎，西恩。你所處的位子與費爾席克天差地別，我會踐踏你的任何感情來保護費爾席克。如果你還在乎我，請合作；如果不，殉情其實也不會太糟糕，你認為呢，Feel。」

　　這番話讓西恩的表情複雜到極致，他緊握拳頭，提醒自己冷靜。威廉的話夠狠，讓西恩認清自己毀了與威廉修好的退路，或許威廉打從一開始，就把他這份認真的感情當作資源在利用。

　　而費爾席克，忍著身體的痛楚，一步一步走到威廉旁邊，看起來他很欣賞威廉的這段表白。

　　「廢話，如果和你我當然同意。」

　　如同示威，費爾席克緩慢伸出疼痛的肢體，碰到威廉的臉頰，並湊上自己的與之接吻。威廉的血味漫到他身上，這讓他微微發抖，但不影響態度的肯定，心裡粗估再幾秒鐘，強制治癒法陣就要瓦解了，他得有所行動。

　　「少胡扯！如果是我才不會讓你死，威廉！這男人膽敢同意賠上你的命，你挑選的竟是這樣的人！」

　　「……會說出這番話，所以你才沒辦法站在威廉身邊。」費爾席克冷冷的瞪著西恩，全靠腎上腺素撐場面。就在他的唇離開威廉嘴邊的時候，威廉腳下的治癒法陣潰堤，光芒四散，力量抽離，格禮浮的斥候完全站不住，血液真正毫無節制地從傷口蔓延，迫使費爾席克必須獨力支持他。

　　西恩想動，想過去支援，威廉卻擁抱著費爾席克，以敵意隔絕他的靠近。

　　「你還要我說得多難堪？不要……再過來。」

　　「威廉，怎樣都好，你撐不過五分鐘，先別跟我鬥，先療傷好嗎。」

　　灰髮斥候悶哼一聲：「你以為我怕死……覺得我會因為疼痛向你低頭。」

　　「不是──但我無論如何不會說出接受你死亡的話！」

　　「所以你才不理解他，你沒辦法在威廉下定決心的時候挺他。」

　　費爾席克的聲音在顫抖，卻不是對自己所說的話質疑，而是出於感覺威廉生命流逝的節奏的恐懼。儘管如此，他堅定地表達立場，這些態度，一定要在最需要的時候表明道白。

　　「你可以做到的事情，即使比今天多上兩倍，威廉也不稀罕……因為你根本就不夠好也不夠幸運。」費爾席克稍稍舉起傳送卷軸，好讓自己支撐威廉的同時也能將之拆解。心裡其實早有過無數次類似的想法：即使讓全世界的男人女人嫉恨也理所當然，畢竟他並不是真的那麼優秀，只不過運氣比別人強，因緣際會讓威廉只看著他一個人。

　　「我只稀罕你……我只稀罕你，Feel。」

　　有這句話比什麼都重要，費爾席克拆開捲軸，親吻著情人。

　　

　　「威廉，你沒有對不起我，就算今天法律不保護我，我也能自己爭取，我可以保護好我自己。你做得很夠，而我很愛你。」

　　

　　法陣啟動，字母一個一個點燃，威廉書寫的咒語一時之間包圍戀人彼此，卻把首席咒師隔絕在外。這道傳送咒語與平常使用的有些不同，並非連結事先設定的傳送點石，而是以魔法座標強制定位遠方地點。旋動的氣流捲起負傷的兩人，光芒漸強，直至無法分辨其中人形，抽離的能量加大，地板震動，忽然之間，強風隙過西恩，勁如刀割，巨響轟隆。待他察覺到耳下那刺痛的傷痕，一縷髮絲飄落，除了一地威廉的血，原處不見兩人蹤跡。

　　

　　由你合法解除契約，或者就讓我接受公會制裁。

　　

　　威廉消失前，那是他聽到的最後通牒。

　　


End file.
